I Know Its A Secret But
by XxTenshIxX97
Summary: Alfred is an International spy at the age of 19. Arthur is an aspiring author attending college at the age of 23. What happens when the loud mouthed American meets our Brit and shares a secret which he shouldn't have? My first ever fan fiction, Yay!


Arthur Kirkland was sitting on his flight back to London, England to visit his family for vacation. He had been studying abroad in the States for almost 5 years having moved there in the beginning of his sophomore year of high school as an exchange student. Arthur was an aspiring author. A very dedicated one at that. Which is why he was at that time typing away at his keyboard with worn away letters from constant use. He was really in the zone so of course someone had to go and stop him from cranking out one of the best novels of the 21st century.

"Hi there!" a very boisterous American happened to take the seat adjacent to our young author.

Arthur merely gave the boy a curt glare then continued his work.

"My names Alfred, Alfred F. Jones" Of course, it was such an American name "Whats yours?"

"Arthur Kirkland" He replied, more of a knee jerk reaction than anything else. After all why would an introvert such as himself want to make friendly conversation?

"Dude! You're British!"

"Yes thank you oh so very much for pointing that out, you brilliant detective you." Alfred however was entirely oblivious to his sarcasm as he continued with out so much as blinking.

"Sweet.~" he said in a sing-song voice"Say something else, British accents are so cool." How old was this boy anyways? He looked to be around his late teens maybe early twenties but he was acting like a five year old bouncing in his seat like that. Further more anyone his age shouldn't get so hyped up over a silly accent no matter how much his comment made Arthur's pride swell. This is why Arthur decided in spite of the request he would just keep his mouth shut and go back to typing. The boy made a kicked puppy look but didn't press the topic.

"Please fasten your seat belts and turn off any electronic devices as we will be taking off shortly." A woman's voice came on over the intercom and repeated itself in various other languages. Arthur closed his laptop and returned it to it's case while taking out his notebook and began to develop writing prompts for later.

Just as the plane began to take off the runway Alfred leaned over to whisper something into Arthur's ear.

"Okay, bro, I'm supposed to keep this secret but I gotta tell someone..."

_I swear to god if he says "hi" I will tear out his jugular. Stupid Americans and there stupid jokes. _ Arthur thought to himself.

"Someone on this plane is an international spy who is plotting to start WWIII. They're probably Russian."

Cue spit take.

"What in the Queens name are you talking about?"

"HA, I got you to talk sweet!"

Arthur literally face palmed.

"But, seriously. I'm also an international spy, so I was ordered to find this dude and take him out, see?" Alfred showed Arthur his badge and his I.d., which showed a ridiculous photo of the kid with his tongue out one eye closed and making a peace sign.

"If you're really an international spy isn't all this information confidential and I should be killed for knowing?"

"Yeah." Alfred said while munching on a cheeseburger having appeared from nowhere. A few moments passed as Arthur developed theories as to how that burger had gotten passed the security at the airport before he brought his attention back to the conversation.

"And you actually expect me to believe you? You're, what? 19 years old judging by that ridiculous I.d.?"

"Yup, the youngest spy yet!"

"Oh, yes, I see, of course, and I'm and angel who wears a toga and goes around casting spells with a star wand."

"Dude, this is no time for joking around here I'm being serious." Arthur sighed. This is what he got for trying to be a gentleman and strike up a conversation, a loon.

"Right, well assuming that you really are an international spy, why would you tell me this top secret information?"

"Oh, well that's because I think you should know, seeing as how it directly involves you."

"Wha- why would it involve me? You expect me to believe you when you go spouting out strange things such as these?"

"Okay, well technically it involves your brother, Scott."  
><em>My brother? Who is this guy a stalker? How else would he know about Scott? The last time I saw Scott was just a couple weeks ago. He visited me at my dorm. He was acting somewhat strange, but nothing seemed too wrong. But regardless of that what could he have done to involve me in this? Absolutely nothing that's what. This guy is just crazy, nothing more.<em>

"I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone now." said Arthur

"You'll be involved in this one way or another, so you may not want to ignore me. I just want you to stay safe is all. Your brother has involved you in something he shouldn't have." Alfred said in a serious tone, one that truly didn't suit him, and also made Arthur believe him a little more than he had before.

"Listen to me, I'm done talking to you. I don't know who you are, and you're creeping me out so I'm done talking with you." Alfred gave Arthur a sad look and just left. Moving to some other section of the plane, leaving Arthur alone to think of their conversation for the remainder of the plane ride.

Arthur's plane was finally landing after some time and they were finally allowed to leave and pick up their luggage. He pushed his way through endless crowds wanting nothing more than to just leave and sit down in an isolated room with his fuzzy slippers and a nice cup of tea. Arthur had finally made it outside to the cold rain, not that he minded the rain having grown up in England. The rain was actually more comforting to him than a nuisance and he'd bought an umbrella as well so there was no need for a cab.

After all, it was only a short walk away from the hotel and he wanted to stretch his legs after that long plane ride. He had been walking for no more then five minutes on the strangely deserted side street before he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He turned around to get a look at the person who seemed to have now broken into a run. He never got the chance to however, because as he went to turn around something hit his head hard, and the world around him faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi! Okay, so this is my first ever FanFiction. I posted the 1st chapter a little while ago, but it was suggested that I make some changes so I did! I hope this was easier to follow and I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R, and let me know if you think its interesting enough to finish.**


End file.
